The Last Morning
by Wildebunny the Eternal
Summary: Judy Hopps is scheduled to attend a funeral for one of her siblings. The day she's about to leave she receives an ominous threat. "Tomorrow will be your last morning." This threat triggers Nick's protective instincts. He asks Judy for permission to tag along for her trip to Bunnyburrow for the family business as far as he knew.


**A/N: Potential submission to the WA One-Word Prompt Challenge based on the prompt: Morning.**

 **It also contains Kindred from League of Legends but I don't think there are enough elements from league to be called a crossover.**

 **The Last Morning**

* * *

Judy was on parking duty with Nick during another dull day for the ZPD. Parking duty and patrol were assigned to officers when there were no pressing cases. She should be thankful she thought because another one of her kin had recently passed away the funeral was scheduled for tomorrow. She was going to leave for Bunnyburrow later today. Parking duty was boring work that gave her much time to socialize with her partner or to contemplate her thoughts. In the past every time one of her kin had passed away she told Nick that she had to visit Bunnyburrow for important family business. She kept the truth away from Nick because she wasn't sure how her family would react to Nick's presence and that if she told him, he'd want to tag along, it just wasn't worth the hassle.

She and Nick finished ticketing their assigned blocks nearly simultaneously. They arrived in the cruiser ready to move on to the next just then Judy's cell phone received a text message: "Tomorrow will be your last morning." It wasn't the first threat she received over the course of working with the ZPD for over three years. Nick was always clingy during these moments but they all amounted except the first time where he saved her life.

She knew what was coming next, Nick asked, "So, can I go with you to Bunnyburrow?"

It was how it always was. She never pushed back against his efforts to protect her from threats that never materialized again, why start now? "Yes," she replied after brief contemplation.

They were friends as far as she was concerned. The only times they've lived together were for a few days after a threat made on her life. It just so happens that this happened before she was going to leave for Bunnyburrow.

Nick and Judy continued the day with their parking duty assignment. This threat was to be dealt with like all the others: reported to the chief at the end of the day and nothing more would come of it.

* * *

At the end of the day, they returned to the precinct. Nick and Judy entered Chief Bogo's office. His office was rather clean due to lack of ongoing cases. "Sir, I'm here to report a text message that I received. It said: 'Tomorrow will be your last morning.'"

Chief Bogo still took threats against his officers seriously. "Do you still plan to go to Bunnyburrow for family business? Would you like to live in a safe house while we investigate?"

The first time that happened, an assassin infiltrated the safe house and thus Nick developed a protective instinct towards Judy. The next few times no threats ever materialized again. They've agreed that moving to a safe house every time someone threatened them was ludicrous. The Chief still asked each time, but they kept on declining. Thus, they started living together every time someone threatened Judy.

"She'll be fine, I'll be going to Bunnyburrow with her," Nick said.

"Keep her safe, Nick," Bogo said.

They left the office shortly afterward leaving Bogo to investigate the text message. It turned out most of the threats were from disgruntled mammals that received a parking ticket or stupid criminals. They weren't worried and proceeded on with the day as usual.

Judy was going to Bunnyburrow and due to that text message so was Nick. She hadn't told Nick what to expect or what really went on during those trips. Family business seemed like a smart way to avoid informing Nick of what went on. They stopped by Nick's place for him to pack. She had all the necessities at home and didn't need to pack anything. It dawned on Judy that despite being Nick's friend she never visited where he lived, usually, they met up at a mall or restaurant.

"So, this is the first time I get to see your place," Judy remarked as they stepped out of the car.

A slight flash of panic appeared on Nick's face before he recomposed himself. "It'll be quick, just wait in the car."

"Come on, Nick, you've been to my place plenty of times."

"Fine, but don't judge," Nick said.

The fox and the rabbit got out of the car to enter the house. The rabbit was shocked when the door opened revealing the messiest home possible. Everything was scattered everywhere. "Nick, how can you possibly live like this?"

"It's fine, Carrots," Nick said, "Only Finnick has visited and he doesn't mind. We're only here to pick up my things then we can go to Bunnyburrow." The fox tiptoed among the scattered pieces of paper, clothing on the floor, used plates and dishes to open a drawer containing clothing. "How long are we staying?"

"Four days." She was amazed at how undisturbed Nick seemed at the state of his home.

Nick packed all the essentials in a bag then prepared to leave. Judy said, "How come your home is so messy yet when you've lived with me for a few days, everything was prim and proper?"

"Because that's your home and not mine. Finnick sometimes visits and he doesn't mind. I've packed. We've got a long drive ahead of us towards Bunnyburrow."

Judy decided not to press her point. They entered the car once more and she drove them towards Bunnyburrow.

As she was driving towards Bunnyburrow, Nick asked, "What are you going to Bunnyburrow for?"

"A funeral for Valerie Hopps, she recently died in a hiking accident," she said without any hint of emotion.

Nick laughed. "Halloween's already over. Come on, what's so important that it has to be kept away from me?" This must be in retaliation for something.

"We are going to a funeral," she said again without any hint of emotion.

"Shouldn't you be sad, devastated or grieving?" Nick asked out of concern as reality hit him that Judy was indeed serious.

"When you have a large family, these events are rather common. It's best not to get too attached. I have over three hundred siblings now."

"Does your family act like this too?"

"Oh great, I forgot to tell my family that you're coming and we're not going to tell them why," she said with a tinge of panic. "Stu and Bonnie are going to freak if they learn the truth."

"Let me get this straight, you're going to a funeral and you're more concerned about me meeting your family?" Nick said.

"Yes."

"Are you sure your okay? Was Valerie precious to you?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Nick, stop asking," she snapped. "When you attend about four funerals per year you become used to it. Now, be quiet, I need to focus on driving."

Nick sensed that asking her further would cause problems. He waited for them to arrive in Bunnyburrow.

* * *

Nick saw the rapidly increasing sign. "Is that number real?"

"Yes," she said, "We'll be arriving soon."

Nick was surprisingly relieved upon arriving at the Hopps' farm that the entire family was in a somber mood. Judy stepped out of the car. She was about to introduce Nick to her parents except Bonnie made the first move. "Nick, we've heard much about you from Judy. We're happy that you've decided to support her in this trying time."

Judy was surprised by what Bonnie said. "You're okay with this? Nick dropping by unannounced?" she asked.

Stu clarified, "Of course, friends are family." This went way better than she had anticipated. Maybe, this wouldn't turn out to be such a disaster after all. "We'll have a room prepared for you."

"It's okay, I'll be sleeping in her room," Nick said.

Bonnie asked, "Are you two romantically involved?" She sniffed the air to see if she can smell something amiss.

"No, it's complicated," Judy replied, this went better than she had planned but she didn't want to push her luck by revealing the real reason Nick was here. Considering how protective her parents were of her, it's best that she kept the darker aspects of her job away from them. She was counting on Chief Bogo to successfully trace the call soon. Nick would remain by her side for the duration of the trip then they'd live separately again, like always.

"It's totally fine if you are," Stu said.

Preposterous, rabbits and foxes couldn't be together she thought. She maintained this arrangement to satisfy Nick's protective instincts. Nick's just her best friend and that was it. Nick was also quick to support her point. "We are best friends."

Bonnie said, "It's okay, they'll be romantically involved soon enough."

"Foxes and rabbits couldn't be together. They have never been," Judy said.

Stu said, "Actually if you paid attention in history class, you'd know the reason why foxes lived in Bunnyburrow at all. As much as I didn't like history, it is what it is."

Judy introduced Nick to the rest of her family placing emphasis on the word friend.

* * *

Nick and Judy spent the night sleeping in the same bed. Her thoughts were filled with doubts since she decided to verify Stu's impromptu history lesson. It didn't help that Chief Bogo hadn't called them yet telling them that he apprehended whoever sent that message. Tomorrow morning's going to come soon enough, and nothing would happen.

As the sun rose its light filtered through the windows waking them both. "See, it's morning, nothing's happened yet. Nothing's going to happen," Judy said. Granted, she enjoyed these moments with Nick, it would be better than sooner he gets back to his normal self.

"Chief Bogo hadn't called us yet like he usually does," Nick said. It was just like him to find any excuse he could to cling to his protective instincts. She didn't mind too much because she enjoyed his company.

Breakfast went on as usual except Bonnie made a comment unprompted. "Judy, you know that Nick's attracted to you, right?"

Nick was quick to point out her error. "We're just friends. Shouldn't you all be getting ready for the funeral?"

"With a large family, these occasions aren't as rare as you think. We generally have around four a year. There's nothing wrong with enjoying life while it happens," Stu said, "Also, you can thank Gideon for Bonnie's knowledge on foxes. She saw things she wasn't meant to see."

Nick said, "Who's Gideon"

Judy hadn't told anything of Gideon to Nick because she wasn't too sure how to approach the subject. She said, "Gideon's a friend and a pastry chef and a fox." She left the childhood incident out even though faint scars from that day remained. The news that Nick liked her seemed equally strange when he was rather quick to deny the claim.

Soon enough it was time for the funeral, they all wore black for the occasion. Nick saw the massive turnout for the reception. He was surprised that it was more than just rabbits.

Valerie Hopps lay in the casket dressed in her hiking gear as that was her favorite hobby. She was a white rabbit. Her life was cut short by a tragic accident. One by one friends and family delivered eulogies of how she touched their lives. Nick sat through the occasion observing it all. Also, keeping an eye out for any threats that might be targeting Judy. He hadn't forgotten that was the primary reason that he was here. It seemed strange to him that Judy was emotionally restrained during it all while he who didn't even know who Valerie was had to resist the urge to cry.

He lost count of how many speakers there were. They must have been here for over an hour. The speakers caught his eye. A lamb and a black wolf that only wore masks of each other. The lamb also bore a bow. It was strange, were they in Zootopia, they would've been arrested for public indecency. No one at the funeral seemed to mind. They approached the podium.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Little lamb. You know what would happen," the wolf said.

"Of course, my dear wolf. The burden was always ours to bear. It is our choice, it is our right. We've already informed them," the lamb said.

Nick found this strange, their speech so far hadn't been about Valerie at all, yet no one seemed to object. He whispered to Judy, "Who are they?"

Judy whispered, "Gods."

"Say what?" Nick asked. She didn't respond and continued watching the lamb and wolf.

The lamb jumped into the air landing right on top of Valerie's corpse. No one was frightened by that act while Nick had to resist the urge to run. They all watched enthralled by what was happening.

"It is now or never little lamb," the wolf said.

The lamb shouted to the heavens. "I defy fate, it is not this one's time not now, not yet. Rise again."

Everyone except Nick gasped after hearing the lamb's announcement. Nick was confused, as far as he knew, these two were still celebrating Halloween something that ended a few weeks ago. It seemed beyond strange to let these two into an actual funeral.

A gigantic circle appeared around the lamb. They all rose from their seats eager to take their place in the gigantic circle. Judy did as well and motioned for Nick to do the same. Nick whispered once more. "What's going on?"

"A miracle," Judy said.

"Nothing will belong to us anymore, little lamb," the wolf said with a hint of sorrow.

"As this tale ends. A new one begins," the lamb replied. "For we finally have a friend." The lamb shot an arrow into the sky.

"For just a while longer. Remember you all linger within my shadow," the wolf said. The wolf vanished and became a floating head.

The became incorporeal he passed through from everyone in attendance. No one seemed to be afraid. Nick turned his attention to the lamb instead, the arrow that she shot into the sky still hasn't fallen. It perplexed Nick as to where it went.

Nick screamed when he felt pain. That wolf had bitten him. He instinctively moved his paws to feel where he was bitten and felt nothing. Judy screamed as well. He looked at her looking to see if there were any visible signs of injury. He couldn't find any. He asked Judy, "What was that?"

She replied in a panicked voice. "I don't know, this never happened before." Her nose twitched which made Nick feel relieved that she was afraid just like he was.

Everyone else was in an uproar as well. "Why Kindred?" they said.

"We should leave," Nick whispered.

"No one runs from them and lives," Judy replied. She was afraid but remained watching the spectacle. According to legends, running away meant certain death.

"Worry not, for nothing more will linger in our shadow. Judy Hopps, this shall be the final time you have to mourn," the lamb said.

"What do you want with her?" Nick said. He was suspicious of these two ever since they approached the podium.

Judy was equally confused. "What do you want with me?"

"Did our messages get lost?" the lamb asked, "No matter, after this act our powers shall belong to you both."

"Me?" Nick said. He was extremely confused. "I don't even know who you are."

The wolf said, "Technology is confusing. We roamed the world hunting those who defied their time. We have decided to defy our roles now, to restore a friend. We have knowledge that should we do this, our powers will pass on to you. We roamed the world, and decided that we finally have a friend."

"It is time for our final act," the lamb said. The arrow she shot into the sky earlier split into three. The three splinters landed on Valerie, Nick and Judy. Nick and Judy felt pain from the splinters that struck them.

The sky suddenly turned grey and started to rain hard. Lightning engulfed Nick and Judy blinding them both. Nick was surprised that he didn't feel any pain when the lightning struck. He noticed that he was wearing a mask. He looked around for Judy, he noticed that she was wearing a fox mask.

Judy inquired, "What happens to us now?"

The lamb and wolf were no longer wearing any masks. Nick noticed the shattered pieces of their masks laying on the ground. They were completely naked now. "We don't know. Our powers went to you since we decided to resurrect Valerie," the lamb said.

Valerie, at last, woke up from the casket she was lying in. "Where am I?" She had no recollection of her own death.

The wolf said, "We were the Kindred, we finally decided that we found a friend. We are the Kindred no longer."

"You were serious back then."

"You might not have known our names, but we have always known yours," the lamb said.

* * *

Nick and Judy later learned that the text message received was auto-corrected. The word mourning became morning and that the wolf sent his to the wrong number. As far as the former Kindreds were concerned, their powers had no nearly no limits, the only thing forbidden was bringing back the already deceased.

The funeral ended shortly after the resurrection. They all parted ways returning to their usual lives. The former kindreds decided to go to the Hopps' household. Upon arriving home, Nick wanted to be alone with Judy to chat. They moved into her room.

Nick said, "We just saw someone come back to life. We supposedly have powers now."

"Well, that was unexpected, that was it," Judy said.

"Shouldn't you be amazed or surprised?" Nick inquired.

"Life goes back to normal when we get back to Zootopia. We don't have to do anything with our powers." Judy took off the fox mask that appeared out of nowhere. "You should take that off too, Nick."

Nick took off his mask as well.

They returned to the living room once more. The former Kindreds were finally wearing clothing and sitting together with Valerie.

The lamb said, "So, not eager to embrace your new roles I see."

"I never wanted this," Judy said.

"Maybe not, consider it a gift, the frequent funerals put a strain on your emotions."

"How do you know?"

"You were aware of our legend."

"And why was I chosen?" Nick asked.

The wolf decided to answer this one. "For the sake of unity, the cosmos decided it was fitting that predator and prey should regulate life and death. Judy knows our legends and deeds. Both of you had also taken Bellwether from us before it was time for her to become our quarry."

"I'm just friends with Judy," Nick said.

"That can easily become something more. Your newfound powers are diminished when apart," the lamb said. Seemingly unconcerned that Nick and Judy weren't that close.

"See, Nick, nothing needs to change," Judy said.

The wolf said, "The masks granted us limited clairvoyance to perform our duties. That's why we never took them off. They worked only when we were close."

"Wherever lamb went, wolf was sure to follow," Judy recited.

"Wherever fox goes, rabbit was sure to follow," the lamb said.

"What?" Judy shouted indignantly, "Why would I follow him?"

"That what you have done and have attempted. We have researched both of your pasts before pulling this stunt."

"What's she talking about?" Nick asked Judy.

Judy took too long to clarify, thus lamb responded, "Ever since you both became partners and she couldn't find you for an extended period, she eventually resolved to track you down. Whenever she dropped out of contact with you, you gave her time and space."

Nick was speechless. They weren't wrong as far as his actions went. He didn't know that Judy was so concerned about him though. Although, the times he cut off contact with her were for her own protection.

"You know it to be true," the wolf said.

Judy was eager to change the topic. "Not that I'm not grateful but why save Valerie?"

They spoke in unison. "We pursued our quarry to the top of the mountains. It was near, it was ours. We were unprepared for the avalanche. She saved us without knowing who we were. It was the first time that we had contact with civilization in forever. We were just legends and myths that everyone should know and fear."

"I saved these two back then. They said, 'You have saved death itself. We will repay this debt.' They leaped off the mountain shortly after that. I never saw them again," Valerie said. She studied the reactions of everyone before continuing. "I had written that incident off as if it was nothing."

"What did the afterlife feel like?" Judy asked.

"I don't remember actually."

"Most of that is kept secret from us," the lamb said,

"We just know that some linger in eternal torment. Their pain is music," the wolf continued.

"What exactly have you done in the past?" Nick asked.

"As far as legends go, they've stopped tyrants and despots one after another. Whenever the world seemed to be reverting to its uncivilized state, they were there," Judy said

"Our sacred task was to promote unity, for that we were made immortal and given power over life and death," the wolf and lamb said. "This sacred charge now falls to you both."

Nick was more willing to use his powers now, the more he learned about them. "Judy, why don't you want to use these powers?"

"Power corrupts, Nick," Judy said.

"We made our choice or rather we knew who the successors would be when we performed the forbidden act. We have faith in you. Our power is a burden one that we think you can bear," the wolf and lamb said.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"The world inevitably falls back towards its primitive state. You know the tales and how often we had to intervene. You have our power, it's your choice."

It took some coaxing, but Judy was willing to don the mask she received and thus Nick did as well. They returned to the living room.

Judy said, "I don't feel any different. Are you sure this has power?"

Nick felt there was something he wanted to try. He created a circle of darkness. He became incorporeal and went through them all just like the wolf had done earlier. The circle of darkness then faded.

"What was that Nick?" Judy asked in a panicked voice.

"I could see the plans that they had for tomorrow," Nick blushed at that. When he moved through them, he also felt like he had the power to kill.

The wolf said, "So that's what it feels like to be hunted. Not a particularly pleasant experience."

Chief Bogo called shortly after. "Hopps, what happened in Bunnyburrow?"

"Would you believe that we ended up acquiring Kindreds' powers and we witnessed someone coming back to life?" Judy replied.

"So, it's all true?"

"Of course, it is. The matter was resolved, we'll be heading back to Zootopia today." She informed Nick of what happened, He was somewhat disappointed that things would be returning to normal so shortly. Bonnie was right earlier that he did like Judy just he wasn't willing to push the boundaries of their relationship.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, whenever Judy looked at others she saw glimpses of the future. She asked the wolf and lamb. "How you cope with all this knowledge?"

"We choose when to act. We have killed without regret," the wolf said.

It was true as far as Bunnyburrow at least, that the Kindred were given free domain of what they want. It didn't help that the legends were that if the Kindred wanted you, you had no chance of escape. Thankfully, the Kindred rarely showed up to cause death but often perform miracles in saving others.

"I can see crimes yet to be committed," Judy said.

"What you do, is your choice. The burden is no longer ours," the lamb said.

Judy felt it was wrong to arrest others based on information only she herself knows.

* * *

Judy and Nick returned to Zootopia with their newfound powers. They went separate ways because Judy's life was no longer being threatened. Nick felt his powers wane as he and Judy parted but that's what she wanted.

He spent time researching the fact and details of Kindreds' deeds much of it was myth and legends with few written records. He had no idea that they played such a pivotal role in history.

Nick was jolted awake when someone rang his doorbell. He wasn't expecting company. It wasn't even time for work yet. He opened the door to see Judy. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I suppose it's time to admit it. I want you by my side, Nick, I want to live with you," she said.

That's what he wanted but he maintained his skeptical stance. "We are together most of the time. We work together, we spend time together outside of work."

"I don't have my powers active when I'm alone," Judy said.

"Wait, so you only want to be close to me for your power?" Nick tried to restrain his fury. "Mine aren't active either but power alone isn't a reason to live together. Your life also isn't being threatened."

"I could be helping others, Nick."

"I don't think that's a valid reason."

Judy yelled, "I love you, Nick."

It was something he wanted to hear but it also laced with desperation. "Goodbye, Judy." Nick left the house.

* * *

As years passed Nick kept his distance from Judy. He remarked that the Kindreds were right, wherever fox went, rabbit was sure to follow. Judy followed him for the brief moments that her powers were active before he decided to move on. He also remembered that the last morning they spent together was the time before they received their powers.

Judy had tried apologizing over and over but all he saw all those attempts as further manipulation.

Maybe, it was for the best that the power of the Kindred was to remain myth and legend.

* * *

 **A/N: Constructive feedback welcome. Might be completely rewritten in a few days.**


End file.
